


In Thunder and Venom

by Tomlinsontoes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Facials, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Riding, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Harry, Top Louis, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomlinsontoes/pseuds/Tomlinsontoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis really likes Harry but thinks he’s a little too shy, but notices that when Aiden is around he gets jealous and possessive. Louis finds out just how shy Harry isn’t and although it may be Harry's first time he knows what he wants. Set in TXF house Harry is 16, Louis and Aiden are 18. Title from Say Anything Burn A Miracle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Thunder and Venom

Harry had a couple reason to be happy to make it this far in the competition. The most obvious being that he was even closer to his dream of being a famous singer, but also the next reason, his favorite reason the one that’s been taking over his life the past few weeks: Louis Tomlinson.

He had noticed Louis from the beginning; you couldn’t _not_ notice him with his boisterous personality. Louis was always laughing or cracking jokes with everyone including the stage handlers and producers. His laughed echoed in the practice rooms, Harry loved his laugh, the way his eyes crinkled at the edges, the way he’d hold his stomach and flail his legs if it was something really funny. He usually just admired him from afar too nervous to actually engage in conversation with Louis, until they were put together in a band and now had to share a room.

  
To say Harry had a crush on Louis was a bit of an understatement, he was infatuated with the older boy and once they got to know each other they were inseparable. They would do everything together, literally everything, Louis convinced Harry to shower with him a few times, Harry insisted on wearing his swim trunks though and he spent most of the time facing the wall for his own good and Harry Jr’s. They’d cuddle on the sofa together when everyone watched movies, or sit on each other’s lap even when there were plenty of other chairs.

  
Harry was starting to get more confident around Louis, he stopped being so shy, he kind of had to since Louis was always the center of attention and wherever Louis was, Harry followed.  He started flirting with Louis more, testing his boundaries; it usually started with tickling or playing with his fringe, sometimes he’d stroke Louis’s hand when it was draped over his shoulder or peck him on the cheek. He’d always try and gauge Louis’s reaction but it never faltered he wondered why the older boy never reciprocated his actions, he knew Louis was gay, and single and loved to flirt but he didn’t flirt back as much with Harry as he did with some other people.

  
But then it finally happened, before the first live show and Harry didn’t know if it was because of nerves or excitement, but Harry kissed him. They were the last two to leave the dressing room and before Louis could run out Harry grabbed him by the arm and crashed his lips into Louis’s. And best of all Harry thought, Louis kissed him back. It only lasted half a minute but it was the best 30 seconds of Harry’s life, he could tell Louis was no stranger to kissing, he nibbled at Harry’s lips in all the right places, and whatever it was Louis did with his tongue made Harry let out an audible squeak. But it was over too quickly when they started hearing their names be shouted out from the hallway.

“Come on curly we have a show to do,” Louis said pulling Harry out the door.

                                                                ***

  
            Louis liked Harry, he really did, who couldn’t with those bouncy curls and dimples. He thought it was cute how hard Harry was trying to flirt with him gave him credit for kissing him in the dressing room that day, he instantly fell for the younger boy and was over the moon when they were put together as a group. But Harry was young and that usually coincided with inexperienced and Louis was anything but.

  
 And then there was Aiden, the only other openly “out” kid in the house and him and Louis got on really well, they had similar personalities. Aiden knew full well how much Louis adored Harry and vice versa. But it never stopped him from having fun with Louis, and to say him and Aiden never fooled around would be lying, but it was never more than that.

Louis swears it was his idea but Aiden thought of it first when the two of them were at the pool,

“So Harry really likes you yeah?” Aiden said flipping on his stomach

“Yeah, I like him a lot too, but he’s so reserved.” Louis replied.

“You gotta admit it though, kid gets jealous easily, did you see his face when I grabbed your ass earlier?”

“Ha yeah, I thought he was going to punch you, I wish he was like that more, ya know, it was really sexy to see how possessive he got over me.”

“You thinking what I’m thinking?”

“If you’re thinking about how fucking pasty you look then no, “ Louis says spraying and ungodly amount of oil on his stomach, “what?”

“Why don’t we have some fun with little Harry, see how jealous we can make him, I think it’ll give you what you’re looking for.”

“You think? And wait what do you get out of it?” Louis asked turning to Aiden, he knew he wouldn’t just be doing this out of the kindness of his heart.

  
Aiden looked up to see Harry coming through the door towards them, moving from his chair over to Louis he straddled the oily boy pressing his mouth to his ear, “can’t a guy have a little fun? Come on Lou you get two boys pining for you, don’t worry you’re not really my type anyway.” He said kissing Louis on the cheek before looking up to see Harry standing above them, fists clenched.

“Hey Harry,” Aiden said mischievously, his hands flat on Louis’s wet chest, “Louis here was too lazy to rub it in himself, figured I’d give him a hand.”

  
Louis tilted his head back straining to see Harry’s face, the sun was in his eyes but he could see Harry’s pursed lips and hunched shoulders.

“Have a seat Haz, you out of all of us need some sun,” Louis said pointing to a chair.

                                                                ***

  
Harry didn’t know if it was the sun that was making his entire body heat up or the fact that Louis was allowing Aiden to sit on him like that in front of him. It took everything in him not to throw Aiden off of Louis and tell him to stop. He sat in the chair next to Louis’s and took his shirt off, despite feeling inadequate next to the two of them; he cursed the baby fat that still lingered on his body. He couldn’t help watching Louis giggle as Aiden pinched his nipples.

“You gonna do my back or what?” He heard Louis ask Aiden. Before he could answer Harry spoke up,

“I think Chris was looking for you earlier Aiden, it seemed important.” He watched as Aiden winked at Louis and got off the boy, Harry swears he saw him dig his crotch into him but he shook his head at the notion.

“Better go look for him them eh? Don’t burn babe.” Aiden said before grabbing his things and throwing Harry the bottle of oil then walking off.

“You gonna just sit there then Haz?” Louis said motioning at his back.

Harry scooted his chair closer and started spraying Louis’s back with the oil

“It’s probably easier if you sit on me. You’re not going to like break me or anything.”

“Yeah okay.” Harry said taking a deep breath before straddling Louis’s back like Aiden did before. He hasn’t touched Louis’s bare skin yet but the second his fingers touch flesh he can feel electric shocks pulse out of each finger tip.

“Rub it in good Harry.”

Harry squirts a liberal amount all over Louis’s back until his tan skin is glistening; he lets his hands explore the entire surface from shoulder blade to lower back.

“I can just give you a massage while I’m at it if you’d like, I’m pretty good at them if I do say so myself.” He’s hoping his attempt at flirting works.

“Mmm that sounds really good.” Louis replies.

So Harry starts kneading his hands all over Louis, twisting out the knots, letting his nails drag down ever so slightly just to see pale red lines surface on his skin. He must be doing a good job because he can hear faint groans coming from Louis’s mouth.

“Feel good?” Harry says in a raspy tone leaning down into Louis’s ear and he feels Louis shudder a little under him.

“Y-ya you’re good Harry.”

Harry shifts his body a little on Louis’s bum to center himself better but as he did he couldn’t help but hear a very loud moan. He smirked to himself before pressing his thumbs into the dimples in Louis’s lower back, mostly for leverage but more so because that spot did things to him he didn’t want to think about, and moved his hips in a quick circle. Once he got the same response from Louis he pressed his hips forward and back this time really digging into his bum.

“H-Harry” Louis grunted.

Harry moved his hands to Louis’s side where his ‘love handles’ would be, grabbing the skin taut and grinded his hips into Louis in figure eight patterns until he felt Louis kicking his feet under him.

“Fucck Harrygod” Louis said quickly shifting himself to face Harry, Harry ever so slightly losing his balance until he feels two warm hands on his side keeping him stable.

  
Harry loved the way Louis looked right now, all tan and oily, the small tuft of hair on his chest, the look in his eyes that screamed take me. He let his hands wrap around either side of Louis’s head, leaning down with fervor kissing Louis’s dry, chapped lips. He felt Louis immediately grab hold of his bum guiding his hips in circles. Harry was being sloppy kissing and licking all over Louis’s mouth, he couldn’t get enough of his taste and the slight flavor of coconut from his lotion. His body had a mind of it’s own and he knew Louis could feel just how hard he was getting as he continued to push into him. But he felt Louis press his own hips up to meet Harry’s movement and it was almost too much for him to handle.

“Harry yeahyeahyeah,” he moaned into his mouth in between kisses each yeah warranting a deeper wriggle from Harry. It wasn’t until both their hard ons rubbed against each other that Harry definitely thought he was going to come in his swim trunks.

  
“Loufuc-fuck god _oh_ ” Harry moaned in his mouth before tearing his lips away from Louis’s, his chest feeling like it was about to explode. He so badly wanted to just finish Louis off right there until he remembered anyone could be watching them right now.

“Haz. why’d. you. Stop.” Louis asked in between breaths.

 _becauseimabouttocomeallovertheplace_ “thought I heard the door open, s-sorry Louis.”

“Mmm that’s okay, we can always go finish upstairs yeah?” Louis said pulling Harry’s body into his and running his fingers through a few curls.

“I have a better idea,” Harry said confidently as he hopped off Louis.

Harry grabbed Louis’s hand to motion him off the chair and towards the pool. He saw Louis raise an eyebrow at him before he pushed Louis in with a splash and jumped in after.

“You little twat!” Louis said as he surfaced shaking his hair out.

  
Harry just kissed Louis’s cheek; “should we move closer to the shallow end so you can reach Lou?” he said smirking feeling a splash of water hit his face.  “I’m kidding! Jeez come here,” Harry said apologetically pulling Louis into him to where they could both stand in the pool.

  
Harry looked up to double check that no one was around before letting his left hand slide to the waistband of Louis’s swim trunks snapping it into his skin, “where were we again?” He said biting his lower lip and grabbing at Louis who instantaneously pushed into him.

  
Harry was never this forward but when he got jealous he turned into a completely different person and he wanted to make sure Louis knew he would never find anyone better than him. He let his hand move down the front of Louis’s shorts, “damn,” is all he said as he took hold of Louis in his hand.

                                                                ***

  
Louis could not believe this was actually happening, and his plan was working. The fire in Harry’s eyes was almost breathtaking; his jealousy was such a turn on to Louis. This was the most intimate they have been yet not to mention the fact someone could catch them at any second, it made Louis’s heart race.

  
“Fuck Harry,” Louis could feel him starting to slowly start stroking him and maybe Harry wasn’t as inexperienced as he thought. He let his hands intertwine Harry’s neck, kissing him as Harry began working his cock faster. The sensation of Harry doing this under water and his head rubbing against the material of his shorts was completely overwhelming and he panted heavily into Harry’s mouth, “so good Harry _shit_ -“ he cursed into the younger boy’s mouth.

  
He felt Harry suddenly stop until he felt him shimmy his shorts down freeing his cock to where Harry can be a little more liberal with his strokes. Harry backs him up against the wall of the pool; kissing down his neck biting at his collarbone making Louis groan out a string of embarrassing whimpers. He felt Harry’s own hard on rubbing against his leg as Harry pushed into him more.

  
Louis thought Harry must have done this before unless he’s had a lot of practice on himself, which just thinking about made Louis moan again. His grip was firm but gentle and he somehow made minimal splashing even with how quickly he was jerking his arm back and forth. Louis was already so close to coming just from the shear shock that Harry was even doing this to him.

  
“Don’t move okay,” he hears Harry say before watching the boy disappear under the water.

  
Louis grasped onto the edge of the pool, digging his fingers into the stone as he felt Harry’s hands on his thighs and then his mouth around him, “fu-fufucckfuck” he jerked his body violently at the feeling of Harry licking up the shaft while holding onto him with one hand still slightly tugging. He felt Harry suck and nip quickly at his head before coming back up for air with the biggest grin plastered on his face.

“Jesus Christ Harry! Fuuuck” Louis said pulling Harry by the waist into a kiss. He felt his cock rub up against Harry’s stomach and it sent shivers down his spine.

  
“Gotta finish,” Harry said putting his hands on Louis’s waist and hoisting him up on the edge faster than Louis could protest.

“Harry! What if someone se- _ooohgod”_ Louis’s fear was overcome by pleasure as Harry took his cock back into his mouth. He kept one eye on the door and one on Harry’s head bobbing up and down below him.

Louis let his hands find Harry’s hair and pulled hard at a few ringlets, causing Harry to whimper around his cock. “Soso close Harry godfuck you’re amazing” Louis says sighing heavily.

  
He feels Harry quicken his pace, getting a little sloppier but Louis loved the feeling of his cock hitting the roof of his mouth and Harry’s tongue going every which way over him, his teeth grazing the skin, the amount of bites multiplied the harder he pulled his hair and Louis was on the verge of his orgasm. He really couldn’t believe Harry was not only giving him head but outside of all places. Louis almost wanted to get caught and that made him get turned on even more.

It wasn’t until Harry flicked his tongue over his head while looking up at him did he let out his loudest squeal yet, coming into Harry’s awaiting mouth, “Haaarr-harrymmmgod!” He watched Harry swallow and lick up whatever didn’t make it in his mouth sinking back in the water collapsing into Harry’s arms.

                                                               ***

  
Harry’s new favorite thing in the entire world now was now giving Louis head and he hoped it was Louis’s new favorite thing as well so he’d stop wasting time flirting with Aiden. The way the older boy just gives himself over to Harry and just let go made his body heat up. It was so unbelievably _sexy_ to Harry to see Louis like this because he’s usually so dominant, but crumbles under Harry’s touch. He rubbed the older boy’s back as he came back from his orgasm, his heart pounding against Harry’s own chest. He ran his fingers in a random pattern on his back, kissing the top of his head a million times before Louis looked up at him, his eyes gleaming.

“Harry that was just wow,” Louis says laughing.

“Glad you enjoyed it, I know I did,” Harry said back as he pulled Louis’s shorts back up “come on let’s get out I’m getting wrinkly!”

“But, what about you Haz? I mean-“

“I’m fine Louis,” Harry said grabbing Louis’s hand bringing it to his now softening cock.

Louis looked at him semi-confused, semi-turned on as he felt Louis stroke him softly.

“Do I have to spell it out for you Lou?”

“Yes!” Louis said with a sneer still stroking him.

“I came just from blowing you, you little twat” He said quickly before kissing Louis so he couldn’t make a stupid remark back.

He felt Louis pull away and look at him smiling like an idiot, “that’s the hottest thing I’ve ever heard Harry.”

“Shut up,” Harry said pulling him back in.

                                                             ***

Louis was sitting on the couch aimlessly flipping through a magazine when he felt someone plop down next to him.

“Did it work?” Louis looked up from the page to see Aiden.

“You are brilliant sir!” Louis said grabbing his head and kissing him on the cheek, “worked perfectly!”

“Yeah? So what’d he do after I left?”

“I don’t kiss and tell,” Louis responded making a locking motion to his lips.

“So there was kissing then? What else…”

“I said I’m no-ahhstop it no nono” Louis started screaming as Aiden pounced on him and began tickling his sides, “stop stop stop aiiideeenn”

“Not until you tell me!” He slid his hands up Louis’s shirt, bending his head down blowing raspberries all over Louis’s stomach and side, he was frantically kicking his feet now as Aiden touched all his most ticklish spots.

“hegavemehead hegavemehead now get offff!!!” Louis said trying to shove Aiden off of him until he saw Harry walking down the stairs with his laundry.

“Haz is coming,” Louis whispered “keep going.” Even though he felt like he was going to pee himself any moment and Aiden was having a bit too much fun he knew this would enrage Harry.

Louis made sure to laugh as loud as possible so Harry would hear him and look over.

“You can’t make me do the dishes Aiden stoooop itttt!!”

“Yes I can you little shit,” Aiden said back holding Louis down with one hand and using the other to tickle his side.

They both stopped and looked up when they heard Harry clear his throat and look down at the two of them with a glare Louis could feel throughout his body.

                                                               ***

Harry looked down at the two who looked like they had just been caught doing something they shouldn’t, his heart racing faster than ever, why did he always catch them like this.

Aiden was once again in between Louis, whose shirt was half way up his torso, eyes wet from tears and cheeks red.

“Harrrry help me looove!!” Louis begged! “Don’t just stand there get him off of me he won’t stop tickling me!”

“Or Harry you could be on my side and help me tickle him to death or until he cleans the kitchen!” Aiden retorted with a cheeky grin.

“Get off him Aiden, I’ll help you Lou after I throw my clothes in come with,” Harry said shoving Aiden’s shoulder to get him off Louis.

He wanted to beat the living shit out of Aiden for touching Louis again but he also wanted to punish Louis for flirting back. He didn’t want to confront Louis about his jealousy because he’s sure it would scare him off so instead he harnessed it into a passionate make out session in the laundry room.

He shut the door with a bang dropping his basket of clothes on the ground then pushed Louis up against one of the washers fitting his body in between his legs. Harry’s skin was on fire burning with jealousy and lust.

“I guess I need to learn to stop leaving the two of you alone,” Harry hissed his voice low and angry.

He sunk his teeth into the exposed skin of Louis’s neck with intent to bruise it, sucking hard until he heard soft whimpers come from Louis’s mouth.

“S-sorry Harry nghfuuck”

Harry let go of Louis’s skin to admire his work, a large purple welt formed on the otherwise flawless skin.

“Take your shirt off.” Harry said sternly, he watched as Louis hastily rid himself of the material.

He bit back down on the other side of Louis’s neck, this time harder than before, he felt Louis jolt his body and hiss loudly as he grinded his teeth into the skin, moving it back and forth between them, sucking then licking the bruise.

“I’m going to mark you until you’re begging for me to stop.” Harry said staring into Louis’s eyes. He could feel the older boy breathing heavily, sweat already forming on his chest.

Harry placed each hand on Louis’s shoulders to steady him as he started at the center of Louis’s neck feeling Louis nervously swallow every few seconds, Harry made a game out of it catching his Adam’s apple between his teeth every time it moved.

He sucked hard in the dip between his collarbones, flicking his tongue quickly as he blemished the skin.

“Harryharry nghgodshit Harry” Louis squirmed under him; he grabbed each hip hard, digging his thumbs into the lines.

“The more you move the harder this is going to get,” Harry said in between bites.

He knew he wasn’t really hurting the boy because the joggers Louis was wearing were tented at the crotch and his own cock was tender at the workmanship he left on Louis’s skin and if he really wanted to Louis could stop him but he didn’t.

                                                             ***

Louis has never had someone be so adamant about leaving hickies all over his body and Louis never thought he’d be _this_ turned on by it but he was and he didn’t want Harry to stop until every inch of his skin was covered in them.

Louis parted his lips licking them frantically as Harry sucked on his right nipple, surely leaving it purple and swollen like he had the left.

“Mmmoremore Harry,” is all he could get out as Harry found somewhere else on his chest to leave bruise after bruise. Louis wanted Harry to cover him with marks, he wanted to look at any given part of his skin and see Harry still lingering on him. He craved it.

He watched as Harry moved his mouth to his upper arm and bite down, the skin was sensitive there and Louis wiggled his hips at the tickling feeling. He immediately felt Harry slam his body into his to halt his movement, the metal loud behind them as Louis’s back hit the machine. Louis could feel how hard Harry was against him, he let his free arm move in between their bodies and palm at Harry’s jeans.

He let out a short “mmm” as he tightened his grip. He tried as best as he could with his less dominant hand to unbutton and unzip his jeans as he slithered his hand through Harry’s underwear, the roughness of the hair grazing his fingers before he touched the skin of Harry’s cock.

His actions made Harry bite down so hard that Louis was sure it drew blood.

“Fucck Harry god-ohfuckfuck” Louis moaned loudly, “god don’t stop pleasefuck please,” he knew he sounded desperate but he was so sure if Harry kept doing this he was going to come and that would be a first for him.

He tugged gently on Harry’s cock, playing mostly with his head, because it was difficult to stroke the whole length when it was confined. He felt the slight wetness on his hand and before he knew what he was doing brought the wet finger to his mouth, nudged Harry with his shoulder and licked off the residue.

“ _louuu”_ Harry gasped, it was the first time in awhile Louis had heard him speak and his voice croaked as Louis’s name came off his lips.

Louis tore his other arm from Harry’s grasp and pushed him back a bit so he could grab his jeans, pulling everything down past his thighs.

It was the first time Louis had seen Harry’s cock hard and it made his mouth water.

                                                               ***

Harry watched as Louis grabbed his hips and dropped to his knees his lips ghosting over his cock. He looked down meeting Louis’s eyes, his mouth agape as if waiting. Saying he’s always wanted to fuck Louis’s mouth would be an understatement

Louis tugged on his hips pushing him forward so he slid into Louis’s mouth.

“Louuis” Harry gasped out as he felt the wet warmth of Louis’s mouth envelop him.

He felt Louis tap his hip twice, and he took that as a signal to start moving them.

Harry’s gotten head before, but he’s never been the one in control and he felt a little shy thrusting himself into Louis’s mouth, that is until he felt the hands on his hips start moving him faster and faster and groans coming from the boy below him.

                                                                ***

Louis was hoping Harry understood what he wanted him to do as he guided his cock in and out of his mouth. He looked up at Harry and nodded as if to say yes keep going, Harry bit his lip and thrusted harder into Louis’s mouth.

Louis removed his hand from Harry’s hips and pushed his thighs open a little more, giving a squeeze to his cock before moving his fingers past it and to Harry’s hole. He let his middle finger graze over it to test Harry’s reaction, a small mew came from him, Louis pressed the finger harder against the skin rubbing up and down feeling Harry contract ever so slightly.

“Louya ya keep going” Harry said exasperated at the teasing.

Louis let a few fingers slide along side Harry’s cock in his mouth wetting them and brought them back to Harry’s hole, letting his middle finger ease into him.

“Lou lou fuck nghgod louuu” Harry screamed as Louis began moving his finger deeper inside him. He moved it in shallow bursts until the whole finger was inside him.

He backed his face off of Harry’s cock, holding it steady with his other hand and sucked at the head, finger still in Harry. He could feel Harry’s legs shaking and knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. Harry’s hands were now in his hair tugging hard, his nails scratching his scalp.

“And another Lou fuck please” Harry begged.

Louis complied and let his ring finger slide in next to his middle.

“yeahyeah fucklou so close”

Louis popped his mouth off of Harry, “lie down for me babe k?”

Louis guided Harry onto the ground; on a blanket someone had left in there. He hovered over Harry his fingers still halfway in him as he pushed them back in further his lips pressed to Harry’s to hopefully ease the pain he knew the younger boy was feeling.

He curled his fingers up and moved them around to feel for Harry’s prostate, he wanted to make Harry scream his name and this was the only way he would.

As soon as Harry tightened around his fingers and held his breath Louis knew he found it. We wriggled his fingers around and fingered the boy harder into that spot.

“Louis fuuck go-fuckfuckfuck yeah right there,” Louis watched as Harry squeezed his eyes shut, and pushed into his fingers.

“Come Harry I know you’re close, please baby,” Louis said stroking Harry’s cock with his fingertips, concentrating all his attention on Harry’s insides, his fingers pounding into him.

“Gonna-Louuu” Harry squeaked as his entire body tensed up as Louis watched the come explode out of his cock onto Louis’s hand and Harry’s stomach. Louis thrusted his fingers a few more times before pulling them out of Harry.

Watching Harry orgasm was one of the most amazing things Louis has ever witnessed and wanted to see it happen again and again. He was breathtaking, his skin gleaming with sweat, his cheeks flushed so red it looked like they were sunburned. Louis kissed Harry all over, his cheeks, his lips, his nose, his chest, tasting the sweat, he wiped off Harry’s mess with the blanket and rubbed the younger boy’s thighs.

“Harry? Harry you okay love?” Louis was actually concerned about him, he hadn’t opened his eyes yet or moved a muscle. He finally saw Harry’s eyes flutter open and look up at him.

“Lou?” Harry said almost inaudibly.

“Yes Harry?” Louis said intertwining their fingers.

“I want- I want you to,” he was speaking slower than usual, like he didn’t quite know how to get the words out even though Louis was pretty sure what he was asking, “will you have sex with me?”

                                                                  ***

Harry knew it wasn’t just his orgasm talking, he’d been wanting to sleep with Louis for as long as he knew him, and he couldn’t imagine anyone else he’d rather lose his virginity to than Louis.

He felt Louis lie down next to him facing him, “really Harry? You want that?”

“More than anything Lou, please?”

“Fuck, okay yeah Harry, god I want to so badly.” He kissed him hard before getting up and going to the door, “I’ll be right back, need some-ya know.”

He watched Louis open the door a little then stop and heard him mutter, “that little shit” under his breath before turning around and shutting the door again, sliding a few baskets against it.

Harry raised himself onto his elbow and nodded towards Louis’s hand.

“I guess someone must have uhm-heard us,” he said shaking a bottle of lube.

Harry immediately got embarrassed until he realized it was probably Aiden and then he smiled.

“Come here you.” Harry said.

Louis took his joggers off, and settled between Harry’s legs.

“I was uhm actually thinking Lou,” Harry cleared his throat, “can I ride you instead?”

He watched Louis mouth drop open as he frantically nodded his head, “yes yes! Fuck yes Harry ohmygod wow okay yes!”

Harry switched positions with Louis and grabbed the bottle from him squirting it onto his hands as he stroked Louis’s cock a few times.

He faced Louis and straddled him before slowly lowering himself onto Louis. He bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut, his breath was shaky, feeling Louis’s hands holding his waist with such protection he almost wanted to start crying.

“Slow baby slow,” he heard Louis say, “no rush take your time.”

He got about half way down Louis’s cock before thinking he couldn’t go anymore so he began rocking his hips back and forth instead, letting Louis stretch him out even more.

He dug his nails into Louis’s chest, picking up speed, “Lou Lou mmgodfu-” he was gasping each syllable almost a chore to get out of his lips.

                                                                ***

Louis moved his hands from Harry’s waist to his bum, spreading him wider, letting a finger play around where his cock meets Harry’s entrance gently raising his hips up to get deeper into the boy.

“gahhlouu fuck” he heard Harry scream as he lowered himself all the way onto Louis.

“Feel okay Harry?”

“So good Lou,” Harry said moving his hips obscenely over Louis’s cock.

Louis could feel each constriction and pulse of Harry as he surrounded him, Harry was so tight, and it really did make Louis feel faint, knowing he was tearing him apart on the inside and Harry was so eager for more.

“Lift up and back down Harry, trust me, you’ll feel so good okay?” It wasn’t necessarily an order but Louis knew the feeling Harry was searching for with each twist of his hips, the one that resonated deep in his belly and shot up through is spine and made his heart feel like it was going to stop at any second.

He watches Harry raise up, his cock coming into view and then drop back down.

“Ohhfucck lou nghhyaayaa,” Harry bellowed before doing it again.

“shiiit fuck ya Harry that that.” Louis latches his hands onto Harry’s back making sure to leave marks as he fucks back up into Harry as he drops back down onto him.

                                                                  ***

Harry is on fire, his skin is burning up and he can feel the bright red marks Louis is leaving down his back. He lets a hand move to his own cock pumping sloppily and out of sync with his hips but it’s so good and he’s so close.

All he can hear is the echoing of their panting ringing in his ears, he isn’t even holding back anymore and cursing out moan after moan as he fucks himself on Louis.

“Louis Louis Louis I-I shit fuck lou” he says as he moves _up down up down_ feeling Louis hit the deepest part of his body.

“You feeling okay baby? Fuck you feel so good Harry.”

“I-I,” Harry lets out a high-pitched squeak as he feels himself coming on Louis’s chest and his own hand. His body slumps down as Louis lifts his hips up to thrust into him and Harry can feel Louis releasing into him his own muffled groans resonate in Harry’s ears.

He rocks his hips back and forth over Louis’s softening cock a few more times, mostly because he’s addicted to the feeling and will only get off when it’s completely necessary of him. He sees Louis staring up at him with a half grin, his hands back on his hips.

“Would it be cheesy to say you look stunning Harry?” Louis asks

“Yes ew! I probably look a mess stop it!”

“I’m serious though!” Louis said sitting up holding onto Harry as he slides out of him. He keeps Harry’s legs over his thighs and pulls him in close.

“Thank you Louis.” Harry says gently kissing his lips.

“You’re welcome, you really do look stunning. I wish you looked like this all the time.”

“What? Completely fucked out?” He just sees Louis nod his head as he swipes a clump of curls off his forehead and kisses his nose.

“I guess we better go clean up, your stomach is a mess and I’m all sticky.”

He watches Louis grab his hand and cover a few fingers with his mouth, licking off the drying come.

“F-fuuuck Louis I-“  
Louis removes Harry’s fingers and replaces them with Harry’s mouth, smiling into each kiss.

“Thank you Harry.”

“For what?”

“Letting me be your first,” he says in between kisses, “you were amazing, I already want more.”

Harry felt the butterflies swarm his stomach at Louis’s words; he only wanted Louis to be his first, and quite possibly his last.

                                                               ***

While Harry was napping after their little session Louis went to go find Aiden.

“Thanks mate,” Louis said chucking the bottle of lube onto Aiden’s bed.

“Ah I see you got my gift-and put it to use.” He said making a face and wiping his hand on his blanket.

“Were we really that loud that you needed to put the bottle by the door?” Louis laughed sitting on the edge of the bed.

“no-yes yes you were, so how was he? Come on spill.”

“Really really good actually. I didn’t plan on ya know, but he’s the one who wanted to.”

“Good for you Lou, guess our little game is over then?” He said pouting.

“Awee come here,” Louis grabbed Aiden into a hug and pecked him on the cheek, “I may need your flirting skills if Harry becomes reserved again!”

He knew Aiden really was a little disappointed even if he knew nothing was going to come from this with him and Louis, he couldn’t help but feel bad because he felt like he lead Aiden on even though it was his idea.

“Hey you’re not mad at me right? For this?”

“No, no way Louis, I never stood a chance next to Harry it’s okay.” He shrugs.

“Not even like _before_ when we did mess around? You’re not upset I chose Harry?”

“Listen Lou I don’t know what you want me to say, ya it hurts but it’s whatever, I can still say I sucked your cock before he did!”

“Before he what?”

Louis and Aiden both look up to see a groggy looking Harry in the doorway.

Louis’s heart jumped he was not expecting Harry to be awake or there, and his mind was running with excuses to blurt out. He watched Harry shut the door then move in closer, his long legs only taking him seconds to get right in front of where Louis was sitting lacing a hand through his hair.

                                                             ***

Harry had heard exactly what Aiden had said but he wasn’t going to get mad at Louis, but it still made him rage with jealously because he didn’t want to think about Louis’s cock being anywhere except in him.

“Such a little slut Louis.” Harry said looking down at the boy pulling on a chunk of his hair. He watched Louis’s breath hitch the moment the words left his mouth.

“Shit.” Aiden said under his breath scooting away from where he was next to Louis.

“It’s okay Aiden, stay, did he like it? D’you come in his mouth?”

Harry had been pulling so hard on Louis’s hair that his head was bent sideways and Harry could see all the purple marks he had made earlier expose on his neck. He let his free hand trail down his Adam’s apple pressing hard into Louis’s throat with his fingertips.

“Y-yyeah” Louis choked out.

“D’you suck him off too Lou, I bet you did,” Harry brushed his thumb over Louis’s bottom lip before touching it to Louis’s tongue, “he looks so good with a cock in his mouth doesn’t he Aiden?” Harry looks over to the other boy who’s sitting with wide eyes and an open mouth. “s’okay you can say it.”

He watched as Aiden cleared his throat and shot a glance at Louis and nodded his head in agreeance.

“Been sucking anyone else’s cock Lou? Got the whole house down your throat?” He eased up his grip on Louis’s hair pushing him back against the wall. “Look at you, already hard from all this, needy little Lou.”

“H-harry.” Louis rasped.

“Yes baby? You need someone to blow you?” Harry asked moving in between Louis’s legs and stroking him through the material.

“Please, let’s go to ou-“ Louis’s words were cut off by Harry’s finger against his mouth.

“Why don’t we just have Aiden do it then, he must be good if you keep coming back to him even after fucking me.” Harry says squeezing Louis’s cock.

“I-I’ Louis couldn’t quite get the words out. “No want you to-fuuck Harry” Louis bucked his hips up into Harry’s hand not quite caring that Aiden was still in the room or that they were on his bed.

Harry could see Aiden palming himself out of the corner of his eye and it turned Harry on to see that everyone was getting off on the whole situation. He really wasn’t as shy as everyone had thought, Louis just hadn’t gotten around to fully know all his kinks.

Harry slid his hands under Louis’s shorts and ripped them out from under him and down his thighs his cock thick and flushed.

Louis moaned out Harry’s name again watching as Harry took his cock into his hand, “come here Aiden,” Harry said watching him kneel his way back over to them. Harry let go of Louis and grabbed Aiden’s hand taking the bottle of lube off the bed and squeezing some onto his hand then placing Aiden’s hand around Louis’s cock and Louis let out a small whimper.

“God you are such a little slut Louis, you’ll let anyone touch you yeah? Gotta be louder than that, don’t you wanna hear him Aiden?”

Aiden nodded as he stroked Louis faster, Harry could see Louis’s reserves crumbling as pleasure was beginning to take over, Harry did love seeing Louis’s orgasm build regardless of who was touching him. He slicked up his fingers on his left hand pushing Louis’s legs apart even more causing him to slump down from the wall to the bed.

“Such a pretty little arse Lou, haven’t been inside yet,” he said pushing his forefinger into the opening.

“Harrry shi-shit yeah yeah more more”

Before Harry even had the first finger in all the way he inserted his middle pushing them both in all the way.

“Surprised you’re so tight Lou, thought you fingered yourself every night.” Harry said twisting his fingers around inside Louis.

“Fuuuc-fuck Harry harder” Louis screamed. He looked down at both boys and really did feel like a slut but he wasn’t going to make either of them stop.

“You want me to fuck you with my fingers while Aiden jerks you off, gonna come for us Lou?”

“Yeah yeah fucck wanna come for you.” Louis groaned pathetically. He’s done some kinky shit before but this topped the list and he was already so close to coming, pairing that with Harry’s dirty talk he was on the verge of exploding.

“Good. Little. Slut.” Each word producing a hard thrust of Harry’s fingers, a third one added with the last syllable. Harry curled and scissored his fingers inside Louis, poking around for his prostate.

“Fuuuuuuck Harry. Right. There. “ Louis began eagerly pushing his hips to meet Harry’s fingers as they hit his prostate, the sensation rose up his entire core, he wrapped his own hand around Aiden’s and pumped himself with him.

“Needy needy, beg for it Louis.”

“Harder Harry, want it, please make me come please!” Louis screamed his other hand digging into the sheets.

Harry took the forefinger of Aiden’s free hand and brought it to where his fingers were deep inside Louis already, pushing it in alongside his.

“ffuuuucck ohmygoood shiiii-“ Louis’s body tensed as white ribbons spilled over their hands and Louis’s chest.

“God shit Louis,” Aiden squeaked, Harry knew he had come himself. But Harry hadn’t, he wouldn’t until he was in Louis.

He took his fingers out of Louis and Aiden let go of his cock, his hand dripping with Louis’s mess. Harry saw this as another opportunity to make Louis squirm and grabbed Aiden’s hand sucking obscenely on his fingers.

“Harry fu-christ.” Louis said breathless.

Harry popped the last of Aiden’s fingers out of his mouth and then did the same to Louis’s hand and stomach.

“Not done with you Louis, gonna fuck you now, can’t waste that perfectly stretched arse of yours” Harry got off the bed and shed himself of his sleep pants.

“Harry  nghh-yes but-“

“Aiden won’t mind. Thought you liked being seen Lou that’s the kind of slut you are, getting blown in public, this isn’t any different.” Harry slid a liberal amount of lube onto his neglected cock, squeezing it tightly so he wouldn’t come just from that contact.

“You’re gonna watch right Aiden, I know Louis wants you to.”

“F-fuck y-ya I-“

“Good,” Harry touched the head of his cock to Louis’s hole, “then I want you to come again too.” He pushed all the way in.

Louis let out a guttural moan as Harry penetrated him fully.

“Four fingers not enough for you Louis, needed my cock to tear you open,” Harry thrusted harder and harder.

“Yes fuck, needed you in me, fuck Harry harder need it to hurt.”

“So dirty Louis,” Harry pushed Louis’s legs open more knowing they were stinging from the pull. Louis immediately grabbed his knees to open himself up more. “You look so pretty with my cock in you, spread wide for me, look how good of a slut you are spreading yourself for me.”

Harry knew he was getting close, watching Louis being so obedient to him and letting someone watch him get fucked was almost more than Harry could handle.

He looked over to see Aiden stroking himself and getting hard again, his breathing staggering.

“I want Aiden to come in your mouth Louis since you love his cock so much.”

Louis let out another loud moan and let his mouth hang open.

“Whenever you’re ready Aiden.” Harry said pounding harder into Louis. Harry repositioned himself slightly to get a different angle he wanted to feel his cock bottom out in Louis. He swirled his hips a little and pushed deeper feeling himself hit the wall.

“Louiiss fuck nghuuh so good baby almost there.”

“Come Harry, need you to.” Louis begged.

Harry watched as Aided rose to his knees, his throat catching the small moans as he let himself come into Louis’s mouth and down his cheeks gagging a little as Aiden’s come trickled down his throat. That did something to Harry’s insides he couldn’t even begin to explain, pushing hard into Louis and holding his position his orgasm peaking, he quickly pulled out of Louis with seconds to spare coming onto Louis’s face.

“Jesus. Fucking. Christ.” Harry said breathlessly looking at Aiden who was lying down, his hands rubbing his face and then at Louis who was covered in both boys’ come. It was trickling down his chin and in his hair his lips pearly and white from the liquid he didn’t swallow just yet. He heard Louis’s gag a little trying to swallow what did make it in. He noticed Louis had also come again, he’s assuming around the time Aiden came because Louis clenched hard around Harry and let out a gurgled moan.

Harry grabbed his shirt and scooted up to Louis wiping his face with it.

“It’s a good look on ya babe,” he said giggling

“Fuck Harry, wow-that-you-I didn’t know you were so fucking kinky.”

“Surprise?” Harry said flashing his dimples.

‘Shit that was so fucking hot Harry.”

“So are you Lou, god I could fuck you again right now if my cock allowed it.”

Louis sat up and kissed Harry, the first time they had the entire time.

“mmm,” Harry said pulling away, “no wonder you’re such a cock slut I do taste good.” He giggled back into Louis’s mouth.

“It’s probably me Harry!” Aiden said from his position, “I can come in your mouth to if you’d like.”

“Maybe next time mate.” Harry said pulling Louis in closer to him. “Get dressed I’ll carry you to our room love I’m sure you can’t walk.”

Harry helped Louis get dressed then put on his own pants and grabbed his soiled shirt before picking Louis up and carrying him to their shower.

Louis liked that Harry was so domestic and caring after being so filthy in bed, it nice to be taken care of, they cuddled in Louis’s bed after showering, making out here and there before dozing off entangled in each other’s arms and legs.


End file.
